


It’s Not Difficult

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e08 Are You Leading or Am I?, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Walking away is harder than Villanelle thought.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 34
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	It’s Not Difficult

Telling Eve to walk away on Tower Bridge is the best way to sever the chain. Villanelle should’ve let Eve walk away from her in Rome, but she didn’t know what was good for her then. She didn’t know that she should walk away too.

So why then, as her heels tap the pavement and a wintery breeze catches her hair, does it hurt so much? She isn’t used to feeling such strong emotions; they’re all new to her. She takes a few more steps before it dawns on her that this is what people mean when they talk about heartbreak.

Despite knowing her life will be better if she forgets all about Eve and The Twelve and MI6, and knowing that Eve is better off without her, she stops in her tracks. She doesn’t want to walk away from Eve. She’s alone now – she doesn’t want to leave behind the one person who understands her and isn’t afraid of the monster inside her. Their connection has grown even stronger since Rome; they’ve become more alike. And if Villanelle can’t walk away now, then neither can Eve. Eve, who just admitted that she wanted Villanelle’s monster to encourage hers.

She knows that if she turns Eve will still be there. She’s certain Eve is looking right now, even though she told her not to, choosing the more destructive option. Choosing _her_.

Villanelle should let Eve go for both of their sakes. She should keep walking. She inhales.

And turns around.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY TURNED AROUND!
> 
> Summer Spinoff prompt: Any, Any/Any, Won't you break the chain with me?
> 
> Femslash Ficlets prompt: 1. The Magician - A sudden solution, as if by magic - but it may be just an illusion.


End file.
